


Pretty | sakura x fem!reader

by bl4ckstar



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/F, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckstar/pseuds/bl4ckstar
Summary: Sakura has acknowledged you for a while, but after her first proper encounter with you, she really begins to grow afraid that her 'love' for Sasuke was nothing more than cretinous admiration.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Do you think I'm pretty?

**The sound** of shoes squeaking against the wooden gym floor echoed within the large room as you stood by a corner, bouncing a small basketball for your amusement. It had been a while since you informed your pe teacher that you had no partner, and despite her constant reassuring that she would find one for you as quickly as possible, you still stood all alone in the gymnasium, waiting for whoever she brought to you. With a heavy sigh, your hands get a hold of the bouncing ball; bringing it to an abrupt stop. It had been a while,  _ should you just go join another team and explain you had no partner? Wait no that’d be so embarrassing… What about going to look for your teacher? Or you could sneak off somewhere else and go on your phone for the rest of the lesson. You didn’t even want to be here.  _ You pouted and shook your head at the ideas you were coming up with, not being satisfied with the amorphous plans you came up with. 

“L/N F/N?” Your ongoing thoughts were soon broken by a soft voice. You turned to look at the source, only to be met with emerald green eyes. Her soft pink hair was tied back in a neat ponytail with two strands resting freely on the sides of her face. Sakura Haruno stood in front of you, a tiny smile plastered on her face as she addressed you.

You straightened yourself slightly and smiled back, though it was not genuine, but rather a sign of politeness. “Hey, Haruno, what’s up?” You folded your arm over the rubber ball and held it against your side. 

“Ah well, I was told I´d be your partner for this lesson so I came here” She informs you. You nod and turn to the other teams. You were quite lucky yet unlucky at the same time to be partnered with Sakura. She was one of the most athletic girls in your grade and while she wasn’t one of the try-hards she definitely would destroy you at most sports. 

You awkwardly spoke up “Well if that´s the case we should head to space closer to the rest, our task is to-” you were quickly cut by the piercing loud voice of someone else nearby, both your heads whipped around to search who had called not you, but sakura instead. Sakura on the other hand jogged over to a blonde, who seemed to have been the one to call her. You recognised her almost immediately actually. She was Ino Yamanaka, you knew her solely because of the Instagram recommendations you’d find while scrolling through the app. When you clicked her profile you were slightly shocked to see the large following she had, but you couldn’t blame her she was beautiful with what seemed like a great personality from how she acted. 

As they conversed you made your way over to the both of them and stood just slightly behind sakura as to not invade their privacy but close enough to make your presence noticeable. The blonde glances over to you briefly, her eyebrows raising just a millimetre higher. 

“Oh hey! Are you Sakura’s partner? Sorry for interrupting you two, I think it’s time I go back to Hinata I guess, see ya forehead! Bye- uh..” Her eyes held a questioning look as she stared your way, silently begging you to introduce yourself.

“Y/N L/N” You briskly mentioned, though you appreciated her politeness to ask for your name, you wanted to get over this awkwardness as soon as possible. Sakura had scoffed at the mention of ‘forehead’ beside you, rolling her eyes.

She nodded, a rushed “See you too sometime L/N!” left her lips before she hurried back over to her partner.

You turned back to Sakura. “Right so, as I was explaining previously..” You resumed the explanation, giving her the details your teacher had given you before everyone scattered. She nodded to show she understood what you told her throughout the entire 2 minutes of talking yet all you focused on was the way her hair swayed or how bright her eyes shimmered underneath the gymnasium lights as she did so. 

When you had finally finished, you both moved into your rightful positions as instructed and began the exercise, the ball that you had been holding so tightly now freely soared through the air as you threw it between the both of you. Small giggles and chuckles emitting from your lips when one of you missed, attempting to ease the irksome atmosphere that had formed. After a few awkward throws, she finally spoke up. 

“So L/N, how come I don’t see you that often? The school’s not that big.” She passes the ball to you with a chest pass. You fumble with it slightly before you finally get a firm grip on it.

“I’m usually with Hinata running some small errands during lunch or I hang with Karui but lately she’s been talking to Choji more so I’m in an awkward position I guess.” You throw it back to her with a bounce pass

“Red-haired girl? I’ve seen her with him quite often, Shikamaru is always complaining about how lonely he gets. “ She lets out a hushed sigh. “If you want you could hang out with me and Ino whenever you’re alone?” She grips the ball for a bit longer than she had before, sending it back over with a strong shoulder pass.

As the ball soared over your head and to the other side of the room, you shrugged lightly, feeling slightly intimidated at her classmate´s request. “Ah well I would but I don´t want to make anything awkward..” You trail off before jogging to the direction the ball took to retrieve it. On the other side, Sakura placed a hand on her hips, eyeing you as you moved. 

“Why would it be awkward, I’m sure you’d fit in fine, don’t worry about all that.” She spoke up once again when you were in closer proximity. 

Your face contorted into one of uneasiness as you weren’t sure how’d you explain your true feeling about her friendship group. “ I’m sure Yamanaka is nice but don’t you hang out with the Uchiha kid too? He seems like he’d kill me if he had the chance, plus he seems sort of..cocky…” You shuddered slightly at your mention of him, flashbacks from the time you accidentally had bumped into him, causing him to drop his lunch flashed through your mind. His scowl scared you and annoyed you simultaneously however you weren’t one for confrontations so you sent him an eye roll, accompanied by a hurried ‘sorry’ before you ran off to seem busy when in reality you were in search of your friend Hinata. 

“Sasuke isn’t that bad...Well, he’s nice to me anyway, plus, you can’t deny, he’s so good looking!” The girl squealed slightly as she spoke about his looks, a larger grin appearing on her face. “Like, I’m sure you’ve crushed on him for a bit at some point in your life right?”

You raised an eyebrow and chuckled lowly, shaking your head. “No, not really...I mean sure he’s cute but I’m not attracted to him or even thought about crushing on him” You responded, toying a little with the ball in your hands. Sasuke was one of the more good looking guys in your grade but if you were being honest you didn’t think he was all that, just a pretty boy who was smart. 

“Who do you like then?” Sakura now held this mischievous grin as her green eyes bored through your own [e/c] ones. You felt tiny under ger gaze and struggled to even answer the question she suddenly had thrown towards you, feeling your cheeks heat up. 

“Ah-”  _ you have to stop with that stupid habit _ you thought to yourself “I guess back in middle school I had a crush on this one girl...Her name was Temari. She was so kind and pretty too! I never confessed though since I wasn’t brave enough.” Though your volume had slightly minimised from the one you held at the start of the conversation, Sakura still caught on and smiled at your response, yet she didn’t say anything.

“She and I were quite close and I admired her resilience and hard work. Sometimes I even thought we had a chance at being together but eventually, we drifted further apart. Apart from her, I haven’t necessarily felt that way towards anyone else.” You stopped yourself from your rambling, shaking your head minimally at what you had just said. 

Sakura noticed your sudden stop and beckoned for you to throw the ball over. You followed her silent instructions and she caught it firmly, lowering it so her face was clearer. “Then, do you think I’m pretty- Like if you were a guy would you date me pretty?” As she spoke, she felt as if butterflies were swimming within her stomach, a small tinge of nervousness draped over her. Usually, when she spoke, she was confident in her words. But even short exchanges with you would cause her hands to shake the slightest after, she thought nothing much of it. 

“I’d date you even as a girl, Haruno.” your voice was small as you answered, though your face did not show it, you were afraid of her reaction. However, you were both to be saved by your teacher’s loud booming voice. You turned to face the senior instantly, not noticing the growing redness on your partner’s cheeks. She repeated your words to herself, growing afraid that her ‘love’ for Sasuke was nothing more than cretinous admiration. 


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is left confused at Sakura's change in behavior from their previous interaction

**The next day** was much like every other day at an average high school, with students bustling down the halls and meeting up with friends in front of the entrance, the lack of sleep not having reached them yet. You ignored your surroundings as you settled down onto your homeroom seat, listening to Hinata tell you about her eventful evening dinner with guests that had come over. Though some aspects of the conversation went through your right ear and immediately fell out of your left, your brain not having processed the info, for the most part, you knew what she was telling you.

“And then they begin to fight in the kitchen and it was really loud, even the guests could hear I’m sure, I was so embarrassed-“ She sighs, settling her bag beside her desk and dusting off her uniform’s skirt before turning her focus back onto you. You giggle lightly at the dilemma she seemed to have been in, but before you could make a proper comment you felt a heavyweight nudge you forward. In shock, you turn your gaze to where the attack had come from before you noticed the similar beige blazer you and Hinata wore. Strands of blonde swayed in and out of your vision before you finally looked up, realising the long blonde ponytail could only belong to one person in this classroom.

“Oh my God, I’m so so sorry L/N I didn’t mean to bump into you! Are you alright?” Ino’s voice held a mix of worry and embarrassment, her pale cheeks turned a light pink the longer you stared at her but soon you were able to muster up a reply. You cleared your throat and slowly nodded, allowing a small smile to creep onto your face as you waved your hand slightly, brushing off the situation.

“Oh, I’m alright Yamaka no need to worry! It was just a slight nudge, no biggie.” As you spoke, you caught sight of light pink hair from your peripheral vision. You turned your head to meet the same green eyes from yesterday’s lesson and mustered up the same courage as you had at the very end of that session. You patted your own back after school that day, you were finally making a move and it seemed to go somewhat smoothly.

“Good Morning Haruno” You greeted, your smile growing a little bigger at her sight. Sakura on the other hand began to feel the butterflies once again dance within her insides and her heart rate sped up a significant amount at her classmate’s acknowledgement. She scoffed mentally, assuming that she was just shy when speaking to new people. But deep inside her, she knew that was a lie and her abundant amount of friends were testimony to that. Sakura somewhat nodded at you in return and turned her head away from the small group, pretending she was interested in whatever else the classroom had within it.

Your heart seemed to want to jump out of your chest at the response, you felt your hands get just the tiniest bit sweaty as anxiousness rose within you at her lacklustre attitude. What had gone wrong? Was that one sentence all it took for your 2-year crush to hate you? Should you have just kept on pretending you didn’t even care for her existence and shut up? But it was your only chance. The only moment the world would allow you to really open up to her without the intrusion of Ino or Hinata or anyone else for that matter. You felt your cheeks heat up and prayed to God nobody noticed the drop in your expression. Well, maybe God had heard your prayers since Ino and Hinata seemed to have shifted into a conversation of their own within the 8 seconds of the encounter you both had just now. You listened in on the pair’s conversation.

“My hair´s natural, yeah” Ino leaned over your desk as she spoke to your companion, her elbows propping her upper half up. Her chin rested against her light palm and a grin spread across her face as they chatted. You leaned back slightly on your chair, looking between the two. Your mind slowly began to drift and you had zoned out. But your peace wasn’t going to last any longer, as within the continuous conversations that floated in the classrooms went on, one certain voice disrupted the flow of it.

“Oi Sakura! Ino!” You jumped slightly in your seat at the sudden appearance of the student approaching your small group. As a sigh escaped your lips your eyes looked up to see a truffle of messy, spikey bright blonde hair jogging over. Though you didn’t speak to him you knew vaguely who he was, all because of Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of the 4 girls, Sasuke had soon appeared beside him, hands in both pockets and dark eyes analysing the classroom. “Hey, Hinata I didn’t see you there!” He beamed at the puce haired female beside you. You turned to her slightly in a manner that no one noticed, and smirked at her reaction. She was stuttering and her face seemed to get warmer and warmer by the second, her one pale cheeks now turning a bright pink at the sudden attention.

He turned to greet the duo who stood on your left, but during the process, he noticed your idle figure in between and before he could double think his words, he blurted out an impulsive “Who are you?”. With a similar speed that he used to say that, he slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening “O-oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean- I meant- I wasn’t trying t-“He stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to explain himself to you. on the flip side you seemed unvexed and shot him an awkward smile. Yet before you could introduce yourself, Sasuke seemed to beat you to it.

“Oi aren’t you the chick that made me drop my lunch the other week? You didn’t even apologise you just ran off.” His tone was dark and his voice seemed to raise a little than his usual one as he spoke. He narrowed his eyes at you, waiting for a valid response. You were aware you had to respond but your eyes lingered on the scene before you. Sakura had wrapped her arms around one of his, though he seemed disinterested at her overwhelming attention. You scoffed mentally, flickering your eyes back to the hot-headed raven.

“Actually my name’s L/N Y/N”

“Leave the poor girl alone Sasuke, I’m sure you could afford another tray anyway.” Ino shrugged and walked over to Hinata herself since the group’s new addition had caused their conversation to come to an awkward stop. Naruto made a mental note of your name and soon joined them so it was left between you, Sasuke and Sakura.

“Anyway, I’m sorry about that, I was in a rush.” You twiddled with your thumbs underneath the table, trying to hold back on being rude, mainly because it was your fault and it wasn’t right for you to get defensive on it. He clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes at your bland excuse. “Whatever loser” he mumbled while he prodded Sakura off of him, trying to put distance between the two of them once again. You watched, internally sighing in relief at his rude attitude to the girl. Yea he was certainly a dick and it amazed you how Sakura could deal with him, but that also meant there was a small chance of him and her ever getting together. Willingly anyway.

“Sasukeeeee” She whined, her hands intertwined with themselves at her back as she pouted, trying to put on this ‘cute’ act in front of him caused you to internally cringed but you kept quiet and focused on the digital device you had pulled out. She continued to ramble to him, and you just kept listening.

“Sakura could you please, how do I say this… Shut up? You’re annoying. You’re both so annoying.” He burst out, an irritated expression masking his face. You looked up to see Sakura’s reaction and all she could muster up was a defeated look.

“Hey don’t say that- I didn’t even say anything but-” You cut yourself off, clearing your throat quickly. Your eyebrows had furrowed together and your E/C eyes now settled on him. “Haruno isn’t annoying. It’s more like you’re just a rude friend.”

“And how the hell would you know what type of friend I am, huh?” He spits back.

“Look at the way you’re treating her”

“L/N It’s fine...” Sakura tried to stop you but you pretended as if you hadn’t heard her.

“I treat her fine, at least I’m not a bitch about my own mistakes.”

“Why are you so mad about something I apologised for?”

“That half-assed sentence was an apology?”

“Both of you stop!” Sakura spoke once again, her voice sterner and composed this time.

You turned to the girl, your hard gaze softening up at her sudden change in tone. You felt awful, partly for arguing with her friend but mostly because you had thrown accusations at someone she seemed to care about. Sasuke turned on his heel and headed out of the classroom, heading to his own homeroom. The trio beside you noticed his change in reaction and sent the two of you questioning looks. But before any further words were said, the bell’s ringing cloaked over everyone’s conversation as a signal to head to your corresponding classes. Ino, Naruto and Sakura followed one another to the corridors and to their room, leaving the flustered Hinata and your own disheartened self in your seats.

Five hours later and both you and Hinata seemed to be in the same position as that morning, except this time you were both in art class without any of the other 4 bothering your conversation.

“Y/N?” Hinata spoke up, her hand lowered the HB pencil down onto the desk she sat at and her head turned in your direction. You hummed in response, raising an eyebrow at her sudden call to you. Your eyes were glued onto the paper in front of you as you sketched.

“You seem a bit off today is everything okay?” She chewed gently on her lip as her eyes continued to linger on your figure. You nodded a little, before finally settling down the pencil to look back at her

“Yeah I am; why do you ask?”

“Well…After Sasuke stormed off I noticed you seemed a little…Upset? Down?”

Memories from this morning flashed in your mind and you felt your stomach churn in embarrassment. You couldn’t get the fact that you had insulted him so freely despite it being your first proper conversation with him. “I’m alright, it was just awkward.” You go to pick the pencil back up, finishing off the sketch your entire class were instructed to finish up by the end of that period.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?” Hinata’s soft voice almost caused you to give in but you decided it was better to at least say something so she could get off of your back.

“Yeah I’m fine it just sucks he had to go ahead and test me, you know how prideful I get and I didn’t want to be too defensive so- instead of giving him a proper apology we went and argued a little. Which looking back was super dumb but anyway, I just felt bad because it seemed that Haruno seemed to be into him and stuff and I’m actually trying to get close to her you know.”

Hinata nodded, showing you she was listening closely to the tangent you had gone on. “Get close to her?”

“Huh- Yeah, I’m not trying to replace you but she seemed to be nice during P.E and I just wanted to make more friends and stuff, the more the merrier, hah.” You felt your cheeks grow warm, was she catching on? No, Hinata was smart but not smart enough to realise.

“Right I see, I’m sure you two could sort it out eventually though, so don’t worry about it Y/N!” She beamed at you, a hand reaching out to pat your back. You nod at her words and smile back. You were glad she was there to comfort you but was it really going to be okay? Sakura seemed so… So passive, almost as if she was trying to deny you were even there today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this but I didn't want it to be super long


End file.
